


Debajo de la mesa

by Dimondcat12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: El mantel de la mesa era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir lo que pasaba debajo de la mesa. Jihoon siguió su camino hacia el interior de los muslos de mingyu y este se tensó, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, jihoon sonrió, recorrió un camino hacia su entrepierna
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	Debajo de la mesa

Jihoon observaba en silencio a mingyu que susurraba, ambos estaban sumergidos en una charla silenciosa llenas de risillas. Jihoon pincho un trozo de carne antes llevárselo a la boca, deseaba tirar del brazo de su compañero, decirle que dejara de ser tan amistoso con ella, pero no podía, no con toda esa gente alrededor, centro toda su ira en un trozo de zanahoria que se deshizo debajo de su tenedor.   
Jihoon aparto la mirada de ese par o al menos lo intento, sus risas se volvían cada vez más ruidosas para jihoon, se suponía que debía estar charlando con él, no con una desconocida con un bonito vestido.   
Él chico capto la mirada curiosa de uno de sus compañeros desde el otro lado de la mesa, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, en la forma que tensaba su propia mandíbula o se removía como si su silla estuviera hecha de pinchos, jihoon centro su mirada en su plato.   
Jihoon debía ser profesional, estaban en la mitad de una cena con el CEO de la empresa.   
Hombre y mujeres vestidos de traje entraban con bandejas llenas de postres, poco a poco iban quitan los platos vacíos para ser reemplazados por estos. Jihoon no era fanático del dulce, pero necesitaba endulzar su boca con sabor a bilis, corto un pedazo del pastel con un diminuto tenedor, se lo llevo a la boca y no pudo soltar un suave gemido, era delicioso, limpiar con el pulgar la esquina de su boca que estaba manchada.   
Jihoon sentía una presión en su nuca, levanto la mirada. Mingyu lo observaba en silencio, había una chispa curiosa en sus ojos que pronto desapareció, volvió a su charla.   
Entonces, una idea cruzo la mente de jihoon.  
Deslizo una mano sobre el muslo de mingyu, su cuerpo se tensó debajo de su toque.   
-Jihoon- susurro mingyu-   
Él solo sonrió antes de tomar un largo trago de agua.   
En ocasiones, hundía sus dedos o simplemente dibujaba líneas sobre la tela del pantalón. Mingyu intento detenerlo cuando quiso ir al interior de sus muslos, su rostro lentamente comenzó a enrojecerse.   
\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la chica, coloco una mano sobre la frente de mingyu- tu rostro se ve rojo-   
-No es nada, solo…creo que me pase con la bebida- respondió mingyu con una sonrisa resplandeciente- solo necesito descansar…un poco-   
El mantel de la mesa era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir lo que pasaba debajo de la mesa. Jihoon siguió su camino hacia el interior de los muslos de mingyu y este se tensó, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, jihoon sonrió, recorrió un camino hacia su entrepierna.   
El chico dio un brinco en su asiento, sus dedos se aferraban al vaso.   
-Para- susurro mingyu-   
\- ¿Parar qué? -respondió jihoon, aleteando sus pestañas- ¿Qué quieres que pare, mingyu? - su voz salió aterciopelada-   
-Estas en público-   
-Pero nadie nos esta viendo- replico jihoon- pero si sigues haciendo tanto escándalo, atraerás su atención-   
Mingyu apretó los labios, reprimiendo un suave quejido.   
Su compañero sonrió, palmeando el bulto creciente. El cuerpo de jihoon estaba ardiendo, por la mirada de mingyu que imploraba piedad, por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, por el deseo de tocarse, mingyu se recostó en el respaldo con la mirada perdida en algún punto, impulsaba sus caderas hacia la mano cálida de jihoon que parecía alejarse con a intento, necesitaba arrastrar a su compañero a un lugar oscuro donde tuviera la libertad de tocar su cuerpo, de castigarlo.   
Mingyu desvió la mirada hacia jihoon quien se había unido a una conversación, atrapo la delgada muñeca del chico, aplastando la mano contra esa parte de su cuerpo, jihoon aparto rápidamente la mano.   
-No se toca- refunfuño jihoon- se un buen chico y quédate quieto-   
Él chico volvió a deslizar la mano hacia el cuerpo de su amante, podía sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Mingyu bebió un trago de agua, ahogando un nuevo gemido, poco a poco estaba llegando a su límite, hundiendo los dientes en su labio inferior, el sabor metálico de la sangre invadió su boca, la camiseta se pegaba a su espalda y algunos mechones a su rostro ligeramente cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.   
Mingyu aferrado al borde de la silla, llego a su propio paraíso, su cuerpo sufría ligeros espasmos mientras trataba traer aire a sus pulmones. Finalmente, jihoon aparto la mano.   
\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto vernon, tenía una mirada curiosa- te ves…  
-Necesito ir al baño- anuncio mingyu, levantándose tembloroso de la silla.   
El grupo de la mesa lo vio alejarse, tembloroso y tambaleante, jihoon dio un último trago al vaso de agua.   
-Creo que lo voy acompañar…al parecer, si se paso con la bebida- dijo jihoon.   
Nadie dijo nada cuando se alejó, siguiendo los pasos de mingyu. 

-

Mingyu estaba apoyado en el lavabo con el rostro humedecido, se sentía renovado y calmado, peino su cabello hacia atrás, el interior de su pantalón se sentía húmedo e incómodo. Una persona entro, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, mingyu frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa inocente de jihoon, deseaba empujarlo hacia el suelo y follar esa bonita boca.   
\- ¿Qué paso, mingyu? - canturreó jihoon, mantenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda- ¿Necesitas volver al departamento? – se acercó-   
\- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado? - gruño mingyu, rompió el espacio que los separa-   
Mingyu se sintió poderoso al acorralar a jihoon que se encogió de hombros, había diversión en sus ojos. Jihoon toco su rostro, delineando la forma de su mandíbula, de sus pómulos como si deseara grabar en la mente la forma de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.   
-Lo siento- susurro jihoon-   
Mingyu no pudo mantenerse enojado, no cuando esa expresión cruzaba el rostro de jihoon, entre la inocencia y perversión.  
-No…- susurro mingyu- estoy siendo demasiado- mingyu mordió el interior de su mejilla- fuiste bueno, hiciste que tocara la gloria, necesito devolverte el favor-   
Jihoon no pudo reaccionar, mingyu se encontraba arrodillado ante él. Jihoon se paralizo en su lugar cuando vio el fuego bailando en sus pupilas, sentía que iba a ser devorado y eso lo emocionaba, mingyu beso su abdomen por encima de la tela, bajando poco a poco hacia el bulto creciente entre sus piernas, jihoon clavaba sus uñas en la pared. Mingyu tenia las manos habilidosas, deslizo los dedos por debajo del pantalón, tirando hasta la mitad de sus muslos.   
Mingyu sonrió complacido al ver que las marcas que había dejado hace una semana atrás, seguían decorando la pálida piel de su amante, presiono los labios encima de un lunar en su muslo, succionando ligeramente su piel y una nueva marca rojiza se formó. El hombre deslizo los dedos debajo de su ropa interior, su miembro reboto contra el estomago plano de jihoon. Mingyu con suavidad tomo la base, bombeando de arriba hacia abajo, esparciendo el líquido cristalino que brotaba de la punta.   
Jihoon hundió sus dientes en su labio inferior cuando sintió como una boca cálida rodeo su miembro: -Mierda…- jadeo el chico, su cabeza hacia golpeado la pare- mingyu…mingyu- su voz sonaba rota-   
Mingyu succiono, ahuecando sus mejillas, el sabor de jihoon invadió su boca. Jihoon enredo sus dedos en el cabello castaño de mingyu, empujándolo hacia su pelvis, obligándolo a que lo tomara por completo dentro de su boca, daba golpes secos contra aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida que lo hacia perder la razón, sus gemidos comenzaron a resonar en las paredes. Los ojos de mingyu se llenaron de lágrimas, apenas podía respirar y su cuerpo comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos, pero no se apartaría, no cuando era testigo ese rostro lleno de placer.   
-Mingyu…mingyu- murmuraba jihoon, separo un poco las piernas para ganar impulso- mingyu…dios, tu boca…-  
Él chico mencionado quería comenzar a reír, pero se limitó a utilizar la lengua, teniendo cuidado de que sus dientes rozaran. El sabor salado de la esencia de jihoon invadió cada lado de mingyu, jihoon soltó su cabeza.   
Jihoon ya no tenía energía de seguir de pie, sus rodillas habían cedido, deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo, su cuerpo se encontraba tembloroso y jadeante, jihoon sentía que le habían arrancado el oxigeno de sus pulmones de un solo golpe y ahora intentaba recuperarlo, su rostro enrojeció un poco mas al ver como de la boca de mingyu, su propia esencia se deslizaba hasta su barbilla. Jihoon se acerco a su rostro, pasando la lengua por encima de la comisura, sintió su propio sabor antes de unirse en un nuevo beso.  
Un beso que habían necesitado desde hace tanto tiempo.   
-Creo que es hora de volver- susurro mingyu contra la boca de jihoon-   
-No quiero volver- murmuro jihoon, adormilado contra el pecho del chico, sus parpados se volvían cada vez mas pesado-   
-¿Quieres volver a casa?- dijo mingyu, peino el cabello platinado de jihoon, apartando los mechones que se pegaban a su rostro que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor-   
-Si, quiero volver a casa- dijo jihoon-   
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de recuperar energía.


End file.
